


Ceremonializing

by WasJustAReader



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasJustAReader/pseuds/WasJustAReader
Summary: Alanna and George do some talking -- and planning -- after Myles and Eleni's wedding.





	Ceremonializing

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few versions in my head of how Alanna and George get married/the lead up to that, and this is just one of them. I have vague notions of another scene that may or may not be added to this particular version, but we'll see if it actually happens or not...

“I’ve half a mind to tie you to your saddle,” George said as he mounted his own horse. “You’re sure you’re alright to ride?”

Alanna snorted. “I’m only tired. I’ve ridden in far worse states. And Moonlight won’t let me fall, will you, girl?” she asked, patting her mare’s neck.

George chuckled and shook his head. “Tired, and by my count enjoin’ the effects of three glasses of Rispah’s mulled wine. But aye lass, you’re only tired.”

Alanna stuck her tongue out at George in an extremely undignified manner before nudging Moonlight in to a trot away from Myles and Eleni’s townhouse and up toward the Palace.

* * *

 

Thankfully the ride back to the Palace was a quiet one. After stabling their horses – which Alanna insisted they do themselves, even in their finery – Alanna stopped suddenly in front of the door to her rooms. If it weren’t for George’s quick reflexes, he would have crashed right in to her and they’d both be on the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Alanna blurted.

“For what?” George asked, cocking an eyebrow, and reaching around her to unlock the door and usher her inside.

“I know staying here still makes you… uneasy. It’s just, it didn’t feel right to take Myles and Eleni up on their offer to stay with them _on their wedding night_ , and paying for an inn when we have perfectly good quarters available here – ”

George cut her off gently. “˗˗would be ridiculous. It makes sense for us to stay here, I agree. Even if it does still feel a touch too respectable for my taste,” he added with a crooked grin.

Alanna sighed, and looking unconvinced, began to undo the laces on the back of her dress.

 Sobering, George stepped forward to take over the undoing of laces. “I’m fine stayin’ here, lass. Promise,” he murmured, kissing her neck as he eased the violet silk of the dress down her shoulders. “Let’s go to bed.”

Alanna didn’t speak again until she was snug under the covers, head resting on George’s chest. “It was a nice wedding, wasn’t it?”

“I think it was. Though I suppose I haven’t been to all that many to compare.”

George could feel Alanna smile against his skin before she replied. “I think they’re happy.”

“That I won’t argue. You’re sayin’ I did a good thing matchmakin’ then?”

Alanna rolled her eyes and gently smacked George on the shoulder. “ _I’m saying_ it was a nice wedding. I’m happy for them.”

George was quiet for a moment, running one hand slowly up and down Alanna’s back under the sheet as he thought.

“Nice enough you might be thinkin’ of doin’ it yourself sometime soon?” he finally asked. “I know we haven’t really talked about the when…”

Alanna blushed, grateful for the darkness of the room. “Well, it’s already late spring. And Jon and Thayet have already claimed Midsummer –”

 “And every day surrounding it for weeks. Royalty,” George snorted.

“I know it seems silly to have such a long engagement when we’ve known each other as long as we have, but I was thinking perhaps early autumn?” Alanna said quietly, avoiding George’s gaze.

George laughed softly, and Alanna could feel it rumble through his chest.

“Were you now?”

Alanna sat up, suddenly anxious. “I – well, yes! Not _seriously_ , but…” She huffed a frustrated sigh, searching for words. “I mean, of course I’m serious about _marrying_ you, I just meant that it’s your decision, too,” she said in a rush.

“Relax, lass. You know I’d marry you tomorrow or next year if you asked it. Autumn is fine. I’m not going anywhere,” George replied.

“I know you would. And I’d marry you right now, in our bedclothes, if we could find someone to preside at this hour. But, as much we both will hate it, I think it likely that some… _pomp_ ,” she flung the word from her lips like poison, “will be required of us.”

“There is that. And speakin’ for myself, I know I’d like to have friends and family around us. Besides, moonlight, while enchanting on you, washes me out something awful,” George said with a wink. “Autumn it is.”

Alanna simply stared wide-eyed at the man in front of her for a moment, before her lips turned up in to a smile. “We’re getting married. I’m marrying you. In the autumn.”

“That you are,” George replied, grinning. “And now that it’s settled we won’t be ceremonializin’ in our bedclothes, I say we get some sleep.”

“I think that’s a wonderful idea,” Alanna murmured as she snuggled back down under the covers and George wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss in her hair.

Sleep was moments away from claiming her when Alanna spoke again, barely a whisper in the quiet room, but it was enough. “I love you, George.”

“With all my crooked heart, lass. All my crooked heart.”


End file.
